popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Dreams
Book of Dreams is the tenth album by American rock band The Steve Miller Band. The album was released in 1977 on the Capitol label in North America and on theMercury label in Europe. Three singles were released from the album in 1977 with the first single, "Jet Airliner", being the most successful. The album peaked in the top 10 of the trade charts in four countries, including Canada where the album topped RPM magazine's 100 Albums chart.[2] The album has gone on to become one of the group's most successful studio albums. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Dreams# hide *1 Recording, production, and artwork *2 Reception *3 Track listing *4 Personnel *5 Charts and certifications *6 References Recording, production, and artworkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Dreams&action=edit&section=1 edit The songs on Book of Dreams were recorded at CBS Studios in San Francisco, California from leftover material recorded for Fly Like an Eagle, but not released on the album.[3] The sessions were produced by the group's leader, Steve Miller, who had been producing the group's albums since Number 5 in 1970. John Palladino was the album's executive producer and the recording engineer was Mike Fusaro. The recordings were later mixed by Jim Gains with assistance from Win Kutz and were mastered by Ken Perry.[1] The illustration of a pegasus on the album's cover was created by Alton Kelley and Stanley Mouse, who were credited as "Kelly and Mouse". The art director for the album was Roy Kohara.[1]The cover illustration was reprinted on the record label on the vinyl version of the album. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Dreams&action=edit&section=2 edit Allmusic gave the album a rating of 4/5 stars, calling it "a highlight of the '70s classic rock era and one of Miller's finest releases." The review also comments that it's an unnecessary album for the casual fan to consider, as the compilation album Greatest Hits 1974–78 contains seven highlight tracks from Book of Dreams.[4] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Dreams&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Threshold" (Steve Miller) – 1:05 #*Later versions of the album credit Byron Allred as co-writer of "Threshold". #"Jet Airliner" (Paul Pena) – 4:25 #"Winter Time" (Miller) – 3:10 #"Swingtown" (Miller, Chris McCarty) – 3:54 #"True Fine Love" (Miller) – 2:37 #"Wish Upon a Star" (Miller) – 3:39 #"Jungle Love" (Lonnie Turner, Greg Douglass) – 3:10 #"Electro Lux Imbroglio" (Miller) – 0:55 #"Sacrifice" (Curley Cooke, Les Dudek) – 5:17 #"The Stake" (David Denny) – 3:56 #"My Own Space" (Jason Cooper, Bobby Winkelman) – 3:00 #"Babes in the Wood" (Miller) – 2:40 Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Dreams&action=edit&section=4 edit *Steve Miller – vocals, guitar, synthesizer, sitar, producer *David Denny – guitar *Greg Douglass – slide guitar *Byron Allred – piano, synthesizer *Lonnie Turner – bass guitar *Gary Mallaber – drums, percussion ;Additional personnel *Norton Buffalo – harmonica on "Winter Time" and "The Stake" *Les Dudek – lead guitar on "Sacrifice" *Kenny Johnson – drums on "Sacrifice" *Jachym Young – piano on "Sacrifice" *Charles Calamise – bass on "Sacrifice" *Curley Cooke – acoustic guitar on "Sacrifice" *Bob Glaub – bass on "Winter Time" *Steven (Sticks Douglas) Moore - Drums / Background vocals on "Winter Time" *John Palladino – executive producer *Mike Fusaro – recording engineer *Jim Gains – mixing *Win Kutz – assistant mixer *Ken Perry – mastering *Roy Kohara – art direction *Kelly – illustration *Mouse – illustration Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Book_of_Dreams&action=edit&section=5 edit Category:1977 albums